Secret Santa
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Christmas time in Sanctuary. Little Ashley awaits her Santa.


**Disclaimer:** Hello, this Christmas idea popped on my mind when I was talking with my lil sis Tina about Santa and Christmas time.

I would like to dedicate this story to my Sanctuary Family ( Tina, Zoe, Cyn, Nadine, Tamy, and so on and to my friends on Gateworld. Love you guys. I hope you will enoy this story.

Thanks to Yamiinsane for reading and correcting.

:::::

_**Secret Santa**_

A deep night was falling over Old City and wherever you would look, there was a snow cover. It had been snowing all night and snow-flakes were flying from the sky like small angels with wings.

In a big and old building there was a small girl who was falling alseep. Her mother was reading her a fairy tale about Christmas. She was waiting for the moment, when her little daughter would close her eyes and let the child's dreams take her into a fantasy world full of unimaginable things.

„Mom, why I can't see Santa?" little girl asked her mother.

„It is against rules of Chritmas. Santa always goes to children's houses and gives them presents without showing his face and personality. None of little children can see him. He is glad that children are happy from the presents,"

a woman sitting on her daughter's bed answered and kissed the baby on the cheek.

„And mom, do you think I will get some presents ?" little girl asked again.

„I am sure you will. Don't worry, sweetie and sleep," her mom said.

After a moment, when she was sure that her daughter fell alseep, she got up from the bed and carefuly left the room. She closed the door and smiled a little. „She is cute," Helen told to herself.

::::

The corridors of the Sanctuary were empty and the Christmas atmosphere was everywhere. Decorations were all over the building and an every single colourful light was shining. And ff you stood out in front of the monstrous building, you would feel like you were in a dream.

Helen walked through the corridors and when she reached her bedroom, she heard a weird noise. A dull blow surrounded in every wall of Sanctuary. A man's voice was swearing.

„Oh, God," the man's voice said and another weird noises came from a room.

Helen was scared that something had happened to Ashley and she wanted to go to her room and check her out. But when she heard the voice swearing, she immediately recognised the person.

The woman with long blond curled hair was running toward the room where the noises she heard a moment ago came from. She didn't notice that her little daughter was running behind her. When Helen reached the room, where the noise came from, she carefuly opened the door and she stood in the doorway. Her eyes looked like on in a shock and her lips were trembling as she tried to hide the beggining of a laugh. Ashley run through the door and pointed to the person in front of her.

„It's Santa!" she yelled and started to jump up and down in excitment. She was so happy that she didn't even notice that the man on the floor was not Santa. His costume was dirty, his beard fell down from his face and his toys were scattered all over the room.

He was sitting in front of the fireplace and he looked like he was in pain. He was touching his bottom and tears appeared in his eyes.

„It hurts" he said and tried to get up from the floor. When he noticed that Ashley was staring at him, he turned around and durring this movement he fixed his beard.

„You weren't suppose to see me. You should sleep. Did something wake you up?" Santa asked and his hand leaned on Ashley's shoulder.

„You woke me up," the little girl answered and smiled at him.

„So, even though you saw me, I should give you your present," Santa said, digging into his sack for Ashley's small stuffed bear.

„I think this one is for you," he said and gave the toy to Ashley.

„He is cute, thank you Santa. Can I kiss you on your cheek?" Ashley asked and drew Santa down to bring him closer and kissed him on the cheek.

„Santa?" she spoke his name.

„Yes, what's your wish, young lady?" Santa answered.

„Are these toys for other children?"

„Yes, they are. Why are you asking?" Santa asked and he looked at Helen, who was still standing in the doorway and was watching them.

„I want to help you to put them into your bag."

„It is ok. I can do it myself. You should go back to your bed and sleep,"

Santa said and when he saw Helen's expression he knew, that he would have to go with her.

„If you want me to go with you, it will be my pleasure, young lady," he was very gentle and Helen was suprised by his acting.

::::

„Santa? Why don't you have a belly?" Ashley asked but Helen didn't hear the answer. The door closed.

::::

„Did she fall asleep?" Helen asked, after he closed the door to her daughters' room.

„Yes, she is sleeping now," he answered.

„Look at you. You look awfully," Helen said and she started to laugh.

„I know," he answered and he started to take the costume off.

„No, please, don't do it, stay like that, for a moment," Helen asked.

„Can I ask you on something?" she added.

„Yes, of course."

„Didn't you want us to hear you?" Helen asked a question he knew that she is about to ask.

„Hm .. it is a secret." Nikola smiled and looked into Helen's eyes.

„Merry Christmas," he wished her and he pulled out a small box from his pocket. He kissed her cheek.

„Merry Christmas to you too," Helen answered and let Nikola to hug her.

„Thank you for an awesome night. Ashley will never forget this night."

_**The End**_


End file.
